


Walk Through Green Fire

by cityoflove23



Category: Smallville, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Protective Bobby Singer, Supernatural Season 1 AU, Supernatural/Smallville Crossover, Top Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where superheroes protect humanity, the supernatural still haunts the night. Dean Winchester finds himself in Metropolis where a face from his past quickly begins to capture his heart once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Sam! Get Down!” Dean yells leveling the pistol. Three bullets left, but when dealing with a werewolf there’s rarely time for a second shot. Sam’s head swerves around at Dean’s shout, he lunges to the side as the werewolf crashes through the surrounding trees into the park.

 

“Hey fuzzball, over here!” Dean growls aiming the gun at the wolf’s chest.

 

 The werewolf turns sharply towards Dean and snarls. He smiles harshly in return, the creature charges. A figure pulling Sam up grabs his attention but he can’t concentrate on that now. Once the wolf is close enough, Dean fires the gun. The bullet hits the creature’s chest and it howls. Dean gasps as the wolf continues to charge forward and rolls to the side as the wolf collapses beside him.

 

 “Dean!” Sam’s voice cuts through the night.

 

 Dean glances at the form of the wolf as it shifts back into a young man. If the wolf had any humanity left, the once Human man hopefully is now at peace. Dean muses taking in the young man’s face. He’s handsome, if only he hadn’t been bitten. Suddenly Dean remembers the mysterious figure in his corner sight who grabbed at Sam. He turns moving toward his brother, and the stranger.

 

“Sam?” Dean asks.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“Dad?”

 

John Winchester nods and Sam steps to the side, letting Dean give their old man a hug.

 

“How? When?” Dean stutters unsure as to how John has found them.

 

“Bobby. He told me you’d been hunting back in Kansas. I was close and thought I’d stop by,” John shrugs giving a slight smirk.

 

“Bullshit,” Sam glares at John.

 

Sam!” Dean scolds.

 

Sam scoffs at Dean and turns his attention back to their father, “You could give a crap about how we’re doing. The only reason you’re here is because you’ve got something on yellow eyes.”

 

“Sam, you don’t know-“ 

 

“Sam’s right,” John interrupts.

 

Dean shuts up, shaking his head.

“We’ll talk about it when you get back to the motel. I don’t think I need to tell you how to burn the mutt,”  John smirks, turning back to his truck.

 

Sam snorts, bumping Dean’s shoulder as they head back toward the limp body.

 

“Oh, and grab some food! I’m starving,” John chuckles, slamming the door on his truck and backing away.

 

“Asshole,” Sam mutters. Dean silently agrees.

 

 ***

 

They grabbed Burger King on the way back to the motel after they had burned and buried the body. Another unmarked grave to add to the world, Dean muses cynically. Though Sam had complained about Dad’s behavior, Dean could tell Sam was anxious to hear the latest news on the demon. Dean on the other hand was less anxious. He hated the bastard, it had killed his mother, his brother’s love, Jess, and countless others, but it was still just another creature that went bump in the night. He was tired of the chase for revenge; Dean was tired of a broken family. This thing had already taken his mother; he couldn’t bear it if it took his brother and father in their quest for blood. Dean snaps out of his thoughts and turns into the parking lot of the motel they’re staying at. They recognize their dad’s truck sitting in front of their room as Dean pulls into the spot next to it. Before Dean even has the car in park Sam is out and to the door, motel key in hand. Dean curses quietly and grabs the burger king bag off of the back seat. Sam, thankfully, left the door open for him and Dean walks into the room slamming the door with his foot. John sits at the table cleaning his guns. He looks up at his boys and gestures his head toward the bag of food in Dean’s hand. Sam walks over to one of the other chairs at the table and sits down stiffly.

 

“So what do you have on the demon?” 

 

John holds his hand up, moves his guns off the table onto Dean’s bed and then sits back down. Dean walks over to the makeshift kitchen and pulls the plates from the cupboard.

 

“Let’s get served up then we’ll talk,” John finally says.

 

Sam slams his fist on the table, “No! You’re gonna tell me now!”

 

Dean drops the food onto the counter. “Sam,” he warns giving John a wary glance.

 

“It’s alright, Dean. I understand. Bring over the food,” John soothes.

 

Dean bites his lip, holding back his anger. He puts the food on the table and takes the last seat in between Sam and John.

 

“Chicago.”

 

Dean and Sam wait for John to continue.

 

“I’ve been following movements of the demon, evil signs and supernatural events. I know it doesn’t sound like much but all my resources point to the demon being there. I think found him. In fact I’ve never been so sure.”

 

The room remains in silence, the boys deep in thought until...

“When do we leave?” Sam asks.

 

“We, don’t. I just had to pick up something from Missouri first. I thought I might let you boys know that this could be it. I leave tomorrow for Chicago,”  John replies and goes back to eating. Dean watches nervously as Sam’s face goes red, ready for the eruption.

 

“Fuck that! I’m going with you! Fuck you if you think I’m not!” Sam roars, standing up, towering over John. Dean opens his mouth to intervene, but John’s temper beats him to it.

 

“Son, I know you’re angry, so I’ll excuse your last comment, but you better sit your ass down,” John growls standing slowly.

 

Dean sighs, running his hand over his face in aggravation.

 

“Screw you! I’m not your soldier, I don’t take your orders. You may have lost mom, but I also lost the woman I loved. If you think you have a bigger cause, think the fuck again! I won’t just stay on the sidelines while you rush in on a suicide mission! This is not just your kill this is mine! Stop using Mom as an excuse, we both know what this is really about!”

 

John and Sam glare at each other, daring the other to back down.

 

“What is it really about?” 

 

“What?” Sam asks.

 

“Speak up, Dean,” John demands.

 

“What is this about, then? Why are we here, if not for the people we loved and have lost?” Dean asks his voice becoming stronger and louder as he looks up at both of them, “Why are we tearing our selves apart and breaking the last of our family to pieces? Why are we chasing, this, this ghost, and if not for Mom or Jess?” Dean pauses getting more frustrated, “Revenge? Anger? Power?”

 

“We are avenging your Mother! Jess!” John yells looking down at Dean. But Sam stays oddly silent, his eyes a mixture of emotion. Dean stands entirely, pushing his submissive feelings aside.

 

“ News flash, they’re dead! They don’t care about some goddamn demon! They have no more feelings or anything! You are avenging a dead woman! And you’re going to kill your selves in the process! I hate the son of a bitch! He took my mother, he took my family, and he took the life I could have had! What happens when you’re gone? I’m it. I’m all that’s left! I won’t have that! I won’t!” Dean’s eyes burn like acid and he suppreses the tears threatening to spill, “You taught us what’s important, we save people, we hunt things, but we’ve lost ourselves in the process. Sam you wanted a life, a house, a dog, the white fucking picket fence! You wanted someone to come home too…” Dean hands itch to hit something but he continues glaring at the two knuckleheads he calls family.

 

“I can’t, we, can’t have that,” Sam states, trying to put some conviction in his voice, but all he can see is Dean finally breaking.

 

“We don’t know! Maybe if I had stayed away… You’d be in law school, you’d be engaged!” Dean pleads trying to make his brother see that light again. A single tear escapes before he can stop it.

 

“No,” John announces solemnly.

 

Dean takes a shuddering breath and covers his eyes with his hand. He wipes the tear away and bites his bottom lip.

 

“I’m tired,” Dean looks straight into Sam’s eyes. He doesn’t know what Sam sees in him, but it makes his brother flinch. Good. Dean doesn’t give John a glance instead keeping his gaze on Sam, “I’m tired of the what-ifs. I, I wish this yellow eyed demon was someone else’s problem. But that’s the problem with wishing, I can wish all I want, but the world will always stay this dark and ugly.”

 

Dean breaks his gaze and heads toward the bathroom, silently closing the door on both of them.

 

 ***

 

The tension melts from Dean’s body as the warm water from the shower hits his back. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his mother or miss her or that he didn’t want yellow eyes to die, but if only there was another choice. Children all over the world knew there were robbers, murderers, and war everywhere, yet they were able to choose whether they wanted to become soldiers or police officers. It didn’t make the ones who were teachers or engineers’ cowards; they just chose to help the world in another way. Dean knew even if he had the choice he would always want to help people. But that was the niche of the problem, choice. Dean wanted the choice instead of a concrete obligation.

 

Dean shuts the water off and steps out of the shower to towel off. He wraps the towel around his waist and then wipes the mist off the mirror. His bright green eyes seem to look right through himself as Dean stares at his reflection.

 

_We save people, we always will, but maybe we could find a way to stay in the game, find others to help fight this battle, and come out of this war alive._

Dean shook his head grimly. No, John Winchester is too stubborn to ever ask for help. Squaring his shoulders Dean opens the door and walks into the main room where John and Sam are arguing quietly.

 

“We can’t…” Sam starts to whisper harshly.

 

“Its for the best!” John cuts him off shrugging his shoulders.

 

Dean ignores the conversation in favor of clearing his throat, alerting John and Sam that he’s there. They drop their argument and look over to him. Sam opens his mouth to apologize, but Dean holds up his hand stopping him. He picks up his duffel, setting it on the bed, as he notices John has moved the guns back to the table. Dean starts to get dressed pulling his boxers on. After finally pulling on a shirt and he says, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I can’t say I regret what I said,” Dean responds as he notices Sam’s slight smile.

 

“I didn’t realize how you felt, son.”

 

Dean shrugs looking John in the eye, “Listen you’re my family, you’re all I have left. And if killing this demon is the only way to save your own souls, then I’ll stick with you till the end. I’d go to hell and back to help you. But don’t think for one second, I agree with you.”

 

Sam examines Dean for a moment. He calculates the bags under his brother’s eyes, the tension in his body, and knows the choice he has to make. He slowly looks over to his father catching his eye and nods. Sam squares his shoulders as his father nods back. Dean ignores the exchange and opts for getting into bed.

 

“We understand, Dean,” John replies walking over to the cabinet in the makeshift motel kitchen he pulls out a glass and fills it with water from the sink, stealthily adding a small powder from a packet From his shirt pocket. He hands the water to Dean. Dean takes the glass and downs it and turning over in bed, facing away from both of them.

 

John waits until his son’s breathing has evened out and then walks over to him giving Dean a small peck on the head, “Get some sleep, Dean. Everything will work out, I promise.” John turns to Sam, his face shutting off from the world once more, “Wipe that look off your face. It had to be done.”

 

 ***

 

Dean stretches his body awake checking for his knife under the pillow. His head feels kind of fuzzy, but he pays it no mind. Dean can’t remember the last time he slept so soundly. Turning over Dean sits up slightly with his elbows looking over to the other bed, only to find it empty.

 

“Sammy?” Dean calls wondering if Sam might be in the bathroom. He assumes their dad had either gotten a different room or slept in his truck, most likely the latter.

 

Dean moves from the bed shivering slightly as the cold air hit his body. He walks across the stained carpet to check through the blinds if the cars are still there. Dean notices the Impala is where he parked her last night, but John’s truck is missing.

 

“Maybe they went and got breakfast…” Dean mutters his hackles slightly raised. He walks back over to his bed to check the alarm clock on the bed stand, “Shit, I really was in a deep sleep…” 

 

Dean decides to grab a shower while he waits. Thirty minutes later, showered and dressed, no one has returned. Dean goes to pick up his cell from the table when he notices a note has been scribbled out on the pad of paper. Dean grabs the paper on the table and reads it through. And then again. And again. And again, and by the fifth time he can feel himself start to hyperventilate.

 

“This cant be right…” Dean mumbles trying to think straight enough so that he can grab his cell. He fumbles to flip it open and quickly dials Sam’s number.

 

“Come on, come on, on…”

 

“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.”

 

Dean doesn’t wait he presses the end button and tries to call his dad’s cell.

 

“Dad, please.. I’m here…” Dean stutters and flinches as his dad’s voicemail answers, “Dad! It’s me, Dean! I’m still here! It’s a mistake right? This note! It’s a joke! It has to be! Because I’m here, your son, I’m here! And you- you son of a bitch!” Dean snaps the phone shut and throws it at the bed.

 

 _Calm down, Dean, you have to calm down! Why did they leave? They don’t want you! They don’t need you! No that’s not true, they do, don’t they? STOP!_ Dean shakes his head hard trying to clear the thoughts running wild, trying not to listen to the doubt.

 

“Bobby. Maybe he knows where exactly they’re going. Chicago. I have to call…” Dean rushes for the phone and dials in the number. He listens to the phone ring and with every bell; he realizes something he doesn’t want to face.

 

“Hello? Hello? Who the hell is this?”

 

Dean clicks the phone off, he’ll call Bobby later but for now he had to think. _Did he really want to catch up with his Father and Brother?_ They left him. They’re his family. And they left him.

 

Dean collapses to the floor, kneeling as his mind whirls with emotion. He’s alone, but in a strange way he feels free.


	2. Chapter 1

“Not a werewolf! Not a werewolf!” Dean screams into the phone ducking as shots rang out behind him.

 

Dean groans entering the looming warehouse, moving around the large maze of crates.

 

“What do you mean?” Bobby yells back through the phone pulling out his books.

 

“They’re human and they’re angry!” Dean jumps over the crates.

 

“What’d you do to piss them off?”

 

“What do I ever do? I may have been trespassing, but- SHIT!” Dean ducks behind the wall grabbing his shoulder as a bullet grazes passed him.

 

“Dean! You there, son?”

 

Dean looks towards the discarded phone and picks it up. “Yeah I’m fine Bobby, I need you to put Kiera on the phone.”

 

Dean could hear Bobby yell through the house, and the phone being exchanged.

 

“Dean, what’s up?” Kiera asks already the sound of her typing coming through the phone.

 

“Hey, I need some eyes here, I’m blind and there’s too many of them,” Dean informs her looking around the corner only to jerk back around as more shots were fired.

 

“I’m on it,” is all she says before the phone cuts off.

 

Dean flips the phone closed and thanks whatever deities had been involved in finding Kiera. He’d been on a hunt similar to this one in New York, when the lead went dead. Ghouls turned to human monsters that had ripped apart families to sell the organs on the black market. He had come to the rescue just as they were about to tear apart his nineteen-year-old partner. She had watched her family die before her and was as broken as he was after Sam and John left.

 

He had taken her to Bobby’s and they’d taken her in. She had nothing to go back to and even though the thought of making Kiera a hunter hurt in more ways than one. She had found a home with two broken men and they were all slowly healing together.

 

Two years and counting, Dean had made a home at Bobby’s after losing his own family, but he had a better one now. Dean smiles squeezing his surface wound a little harder than was necessary knowing the small flashback was probably due to blood lost.

 

“Little Red, where have you gone?”

 

Dean growls and regrets the choice of a red hoodie to this particular messed up hunt. But with the knowledge that werewolves are color blind, it had made him wear a bolder color choice too bad it hadn’t been werewolves.

 

“Sorry Wolf, but little red has gotta get to grandmas now,” Dean mutters looking around the corner at the new face leading the group of thugs guarding this sham of a warehouse. Whatever was going on in this LuthorCorp facility was bigger than him and not his problem.

 

He had come to Metropolis for one reason and one reason only, supernatural.

 

“Come out, wherever you are. Can’t run, can’t hide, we’ll find you!” The guy threatens sending guys around to the back exit making Dean’s escape even more impossible.

 

Metropolis was bad enough will all the flying vigilantes making their mark through this city. They are maybe heroes to the eyes of the people, but the powers definitely make them more supernatural and therefore a place that hunters try to avoid. Sadly werewolves are no laughing matter hence his reason for entering the lion’s den.

 

And of course because the life of Dean Winchester could never be simple his silent phone started ringing on full blast. Dean jumped as his phone started playing the theme to Beverly Hills Cop and grabbed for it trying to open it as fast as he could.

 

“I hear you little red!” the leader growls.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean whispers harshly opening the phone, “What do you got, Kiera, and fast now!”

 

“Okay, I’ve got the layouts to the warehouse. You need to head straight.”

 

Dean looks up grabbing his gun and taking off towards the large crates ahead.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Keep going, I’ll tell you when!”

 

Dean turns around hearing footsteps around him and pushes his legs to move faster. He had heard the stories of the niceties Lex Luthor gave to trespassers and he didn’t need to die today.

 

“Now Dean. Left.”

 

Dean turns through the maze seeing a wall at the end of this tunnel, hoping that the door was right ahead. Kiera jokes about him buying her dinner after getting him out and Dean laughs feeling the home stretch reach out to him.

 

_Slam!_

Dean gasps as he is flung backward by a strong backhand the phone landing by his head. Kiera’s worried voice is coming through the phone and his head is ringing as his consciousness returns. He rolls just in time as a vindictive fist connects with the floor where his head used to be. He gets up crushing the phone under foot before one of the men can grab it.

 

“Dangerous move little red.” The Man says brushing the blood from his split knuckles across the floor.

 

Dean backs up away from the thug only to bump into two other henchmen behind him. They hold his arms as their leader walks straight up to Dean brushing his fingers over his bruised cheek. Dean flinches at the pressure before doubling over as the leader punches his stomach.

 

“Aren’t you gonna say anything Red?”

 

“What big hands you have,” Dean groans, glaring at the man in front of him before spitting in his face.

 

The guy grins before back handing Dean once more.

 

“So what should I call you? Wolf?” Dean jokes feeling blood drip down his split cheek.

 

“Well I like the sound of that. You do know what happens to little red don’t you?” The man leers grabbing Dean’s chin.

 

“Yeah… Yeah I do,” Dean sighs before smirking, “Red sliced the creature’s stomach and gutted him.”

 

Wolf grins laughing, “Well that’s one theory, but it looks to me that in this scenario, The Wolf eats Little Red.”

 

“You’re not really my type.”

 

Wolf grabs Dean’s hair and pulls his head back, “I don’t really need your consent.”

 

"Now you’re gonna tell me who you are and what you’re doing in my employers private facility.”

 

Wolf nods to the other men and they release their tight hold.

 

“Well I was just out for stroll when I heard a commotion in your lovely yard. So I thought being the concerned citizen I am. I decided to check it out, so you see this is all a misunder- Oof!”

 

Wolf punches Dean once more shaking out his hand, “I see. Well if that’s all I’m afraid we won’t be able to let you go. You need proper medical care, isn’t that right gentlemen?”

 

Dean chuckles getting up from the floor after pulling his knife from his shoe.

 

“I’m fine really, but you won’t be once I get done with you.”

 

The men behind him laugh, looking towards the Wolf, “Is that right?” Wolf asks.

 

Dean grins and slashes his knife across Wolf’s chest. Wolf howls going down quickly. Dean shoves his elbow back into one of the men’s throats before knifing the other guy through the neck. He knocks the gun from the guy’s partner and knocks him in the head with the butt of his blade. Dean turns to finish Wolf off only to find an empty spot stained with blood.

 

Dean grunts as a metal pipe hits the back of his head. Two other men appear behind Wolf, but he holds them back. Wolf grabs Dean’s hair dragging him across the floor to him. He screams, holding the Wolf’s hand trying to relieve the pain. Wolf throws him on his back straddling Dean before closing his hands around his throat; Dean could feel the loss of blood affecting his consciousness. The hands tighten as Dean struggles for any air. Black spots start to fill his vision he looks into Wolf’s eyes and feels his own eyes start to water thinking that this scumbag will be the last thing he sees.

 

Wolf laughs, “Looks like the Wolf gets Little Red in the end,” Wolf leans close to Dean’s ear, “And what a delicious morsel Little Red has been.”

 

Dean closes his eyes resolving his fate when the hands suddenly disappear. Faintly, yelling echoes through the warehouse. Dean tries to open his eyes succeeding in only a sliver of vision he watches quickly as his assailants are taken down. Green flashes between the villains. The green man takes Wolf down cracking some sort of weapon against his head. Finally the exhaustion grows too much and Dean succumbs to the darkness as the green man reaches for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're to the present, yay! I hope you guys like it, I suddenly got super obsessed with the red riding hood aspect between Dean and the Wolf character as you can see haha. Tell me what you think! Comments are always appreciated :) Any mistakes made are my fault so just let me know as usual, Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Oliver Queen curses, wiping the blood off his bow. He hadn’t expected to use his new toy tonight, but after Chloe had sent a message from Watchtower about some commotion going on at the LuthorCorp Warehouse he really couldn’t refuse. Oliver picked the men off easily saving the captive.

 

“Captive,” Oliver remembers walking back over to the man lying on the floor.

 

“Green Arrow?” Watchtower sounds through the communication system embedded in his suit.

 

“I’m fine, Chloe. It’s been taken care of. We have a civilian, I’m gonna take him to the hospital.”

 

Oliver reaches for the man picking him up bridal style and almost drops him when he finally gets a good look at his face. But it couldn’t be! Oliver’s mind screams while his heart warms in delight.

 

His mind fills with images of their shared past while insisting that this couldn’t be the boy he had lost so many years ago, this couldn’t be his Dean. But it was and in that second he made a quick decision.

 

“Chloe? I need you to call Dr. Emile tell him I’ll be at my apartment. Tell him to hurry.”

 

“Oliver, are you alright?” Chloe asks her voice filled with concern.

 

“I’m fine. Just tell him to hurry.”

 

“I’m on it,” Chloe confirms shutting down the communication line.

Oliver smiles as Dean squirms, his breathing deep. “I’m not losing you again.”

 

Oliver Queen takes off toward his apartment; it was time to find out where his lost love had disappeared to all those years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this chapter is super short, but I promise more is on the way well that is if anyone wants more haha... Oh who I'm kidding I'm the writer and I'm kinda in love with this story, but that's good right? Alright I hope you enjoyed, Comment, let me know if you see any mistakes next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Dean and Oliver first meet!

_(Flashback)_

 

_“This is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had,” Dean announced turning back to his father who was busy straightening his tie._

_“It’ll work,” John replied taking a look at his son before straightening his son’s uniform and turning back to the castle like school._

_“I don’t know the first thing about what rich kids talk about? Plus it’s an all boy school!” Dean complained as they walked up the steps of Excelsior Prep. Dean glanced around noticing the guys looking at him strangely._

_“It doesn’t matter we are here to stop whatever has been killing off the students. It’ll be three weeks tops,” John declared giving his son a no argument look._

_“Yes sir,” Dean muttered walking ahead of his father to the office._

_“Mr. Winchester!”_

_Dean and John jumped and turned back to an elderly man walking towards them from ahead._

_“Mr. Havash, sir, how are you?” John inquired giving his new employer a firm handshake._

_“Good. Good. Is this your boy?” Mr. Havash asked giving Dean a once over._

_“Yes sir. This is Dean.”_

_Dean shook the headmaster’s hand, “Pleased to meet you sir.”_

_“Polite little thing, that’s good,” Mr. Havash grinned his long white beard adding to his professor look with his circular glasses and green tweed suit. Dean liked the sound of his deep English accent and it gave him a small smile._

_“We are lucky to have found a spot for you, young Mr. Winchester. You’ll be rooming with a boy a little older but no matter I’m sure you’ll get along fine.”_

_Dean nodded._

_“John,” Mr. Havash stated._

_“Yes sir?”_

_“Why don’t you go ahead into my office we'll talk more about your maintenance duties, but first I think I’ll show your son to his quarters.”_

_“Thank you, Sir,” John said giving his fifteen-year-old son a push towards Mr. Havash before heading into the office._

_Dean followed the headmaster through the halls passing the classrooms to the private halls of the commons. He noticed the boys around him grew older with every staircase they took until they were at the top floor of the side building John and Dean had originally entered. Dean smirked with amusement as his fellow classmates stared at him with confusion and interest. They passed a room that had a door open with a boy playing a piano, his head bald, when an older man with long hair shut the door. Dean quickly picked up his pace catching up with the sprite old man until they came to a dorm at the end of the hall. Mr. Havash stopped him a few feet away, raising his hand to knock when a boy 2 or 3 years older than him opened the door. He was definitely a handsome young man his hair slightly blonder than Dean’s. He was taller too with broad shoulders that filled the doorway in a strong manner._

 

_“Oliver, I’m glad to have caught you,” Mr. Havash grinned._

_The boy, Oliver, glanced over at Dean with a crooked smile before looking back to the headmaster, “What can I do for you, Sir?”_

_“Yes, I’d like you to meet-.”_

_Dean cleared his throat and pushed passed Mr. Havash holding out his hand to Oliver, “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. I’m your new roommate.”_

_Oliver blinked looking over at Mr. Havash before grinning a bright smile at Dean, “Dean, huh? A pleasure. I think we will be great friends.”_

_And before Dean could do anything Oliver leaned down and kissed the back of his hand. It was Dean’s turn to blanch before he scowled wondering just what his father had gotten him into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know this was kinda short, but I hope you liked it as we get more into the story we'll learn a little more about Dean and Oliver's shared past. As usual if there are any mistakes let me know :)


	5. Chapter 4

Dr. Emile looked upon his newest patient with an expression of disdain. The scars and bruises scattering the young man were staggering. He had no doubt that an x-ray would show improperly healed internal injuries as well as new ones.

 

“I simply can’t do it. He’s a mess,” Dr. Emile sniffed glancing at Oliver Queen with keen interest, “Where the devil did you find him?”

 

“That my snobbish friend is a long story,” Oliver chuckled taking a bigger sip of his scotch before offering a glass to the good doctor.

 

“I’m working,” Emile snarked rolling his eyes before sighing and taking his stethoscope off, “Your young man seems to be alright. Well for the most part. I’d watch out for the head injury, and make sure he drinks water. No stitches for the bullet graze, but he is in obvious need of rest. I suggest moving him off the couch and too more comfortable quarters.”

 

“Aww, Emile it almost sounds like you care,” Oliver teased downing the last bit of his scotch.

 

“Drinking less would alleviate your hallucinations,” Emile growled snapping his medical case shut, “Now if you excuse me, I’m sure Clark needs some sort of kryptonite weapon extracted from him.”

 

“Favoring the alien is getting you no where! I’m much more fun then the boy scout!” Oliver pouted laughing when Dr. Emile grew red with indignation.

 

“I expect my bill paid in full by tomorrow, Mr. Queen! And Sullivan will no doubt be waiting for your call,” Emile huffed slamming the elevator gate down and descending back to the streets of Metropolis.

 

Oliver grinned turning back to his unexpected charge before sitting on the edge of the sofa running a hand through the beautiful man’s hair. In ways, Dean hadn’t changed from the young boy he knew and in other ways he had. His hair had grown slightly darker, and his face had lost some of the feminine traits, but he was still his Dean. And he would make damn sure not to lose him again. He pushed his hands under Dean’s knees and back carrying him into the bedroom. He could stand to lose his bed for the night despite Emile’s digs his couch was actually quite comfortable thank you very much. Tomorrow he would find out what his lost love had been doing at a LuthorCorp warehouse of all places, and just where he’d been hiding all these years, but for now he’d catch the last few hours of the night in dreams of the young boy and the smile that had haunted him all these years. He laid Dean down upon the green silk sheets of his bed. A shower, weapons check, and then the couch as he quickly ran through his mental list once more. He smiled to himself before kissing Dean's forehead, “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up before the weekend, another short chapter, but it's the last one for now, the next I promise will be much more like the first chapter length. Thank you to everyone who's been reading, I really hope you're enjoying the story. Things are picking up and next chapter Dean is certainly in for a startling awakening ;) Any mistakes are my own and let me know. Please comment if you have any questions or you know just to say you like it haha

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I congratulate you! I know it's a long prologue, but you're here and it's gonna pick up pace! Please comment below on what you think, comments are wonderful and always help me to know I'm headed in the right direction. So... Here we go, thank you and enjoy :)
> 
> Also please let me know if there are any mistakes I'm always happy to go back in and fix them!


End file.
